


War Gods Au

by Gumsbiter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, tags will be added with updates, war gods au, what if that tale of theseus was about techno aha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumsbiter/pseuds/Gumsbiter
Summary: A long time ago, gods ran amok, and a great war broke out, killing all but 12 gods, who agreed to sit back and choose champions rather than exert their powers on the mortal realm. This is the tale of those champions.
Kudos: 11





	War Gods Au

“I like to think everyone is born perfect, and are defined by their flaws as they grow. We are all unique because we are defective, like how you snore or how I see dead people.”

“That’s great Wilbur, can I sleep now?”

The cold of the night soaks into the Anne’s House for Wayward Children, an orphanage holding a small population of roughly ten or so children at a time. Anne’s daughter, a 31-year-old woman by the name of Mau, tended to the children which were only ever 5 at the youngest and 17 at the oldest. The time is roughly very-fucking-late-o’clock and two children whispered from their beds, a foot or so away. 

“Well sure but there’s this very nice looking lady who’s sobbing an inch from your face!”

“That’s really cool Wilbur, are you gonna be able to sleep okay?”

“Haha yeah! They’re very quiet tonight.”

Techno had a grand total of one whole friend at the children’s home, a boy by the name of Wilbur Soot. He was a bit gangly and tall for someone at 15, a fact only made worse by the fact that Techno himself was shorter and 16. Fate found ways to make little jokes as she travelled, pairing the two seemed unlikely at the beginning. Wilbur was bright and cheery, always talking of ghosts and fantasies and songs of distant lands he’d never actually been to. Techno was quiet, blunt, and grounded to the point of having a reputation for being a buzzkill at times. Despite their differences, the two boys had bonded over both being one of the older kids that stayed at the orphanage, the books they had liked to read, and the little pranks they would play around the home.

Winter had reached its peak, the winds rolling like waves through the small town of Hermit. The home wasn’t in poor conditions by any means, but the years of ownership let in the occasional gust or bit of snow that would melt before it ever touched the ground. Techno wasn’t someone exactly hardened by many years of succumbing to frost or what have you, but he lived his life in a state of endurance. Wilbur knew this just as well, but he never did eat too much, leaving his body wracked by the cold plaguing this particular corner of an otherwise well-insulated home.

“Wilbur I have something for you but only if you promise to not snitch.”

“I never have!”

“Fair.”

Wilbur feels a warmth settle over him, a thick red cape lined with white fur tossed over the boy’s face that had him sputter as quiet as he could with a mouth full of fur. 

“How did you even steal an entire blanket?”

“Needed something to carry everything back in.”

“Everything?”

“Yeah, y’know that battle royale that goes down the start of every year?”

“Mhm.”

“Gonna participate.”

“Oh.”

With a soft shuffling in the sheets, Wilbur swaddles himself in the soft of bounty. 

“You won’t die will you?”

“What kinda entertainment is sustainable by killing off its content creators? That’s just bad business.”

“Okay yeah nerd, sorry for being worried.”

“Exactly you’re acting as if I haven’t won every tournament I’ve been in.”

“But you haven’t- oh. You’re not wrong.”

A snort.

“G’night Wilbur.”

___

A soft tune plays in a fountain that flowed from the heart of the marketplace. Wilbur sits at the water’s edge strumming tunes on his stolen guitar, a melancholic story of a child’s dream that would get better and better until the child never woke. The story was not his to tell, but the young lady who floated a foot from him sang along to his tune in a harmony only he heard. He opens his eyes at the sound of footsteps approaching.

“Hey Wilbur, they took my entry.” An excited grin on the face of a kid clearly trying to sound nonchalant about the ordeal. “I’m gonna actually compete.”

He sets down his guitar against the base of the fountain and he feels the girl’s presence fade. “That’s great Techno! When is it?”

“Uhhh… in a month. But I’ve been reading up on combat a lot and I beat up those haybales REAL good so I’m probably gonna breeze through everything.”

A soft chuckle and Wilbur gently grips hands that had begun to shake. “Hey. You’ll do just fine. I got some coins from my song, wanna buy some skewers before we head home?”

“You are so cool.”

___

Sparks fly as an audience cheers. The Battle Royale was a yearly event hosted by the king of the nations. As many as 1000 participants were allowed in on a first-come basis, and the number dwindled to a small 125 before the display was made public to a paying crowd. Techno learned fast. The fighters were paired off by age and gender, and with only three battles against two teenagers and a man in his twenties, Techno found himself panting in between breaks, watching each and every battle fiercely. His long pink hair had been tied back into a braid today- courtesy of Wilbur- and the arena-issued axe and shield were propped on the bench.

The royale always had a grand prize, usually gold, jewels, and the main reason Techno signed up, a favor. If he could get in the king’s graces, he could make WIlbur a famous bard, he could see a life for himself past 17 that was more than thievery and parlor tricks. 

“NEXT UP! TECHNO VERSUS SAPNAP!”

“Yo, we’re up.”

A small nudge at his side and he sees a boy, roughly around his age, perhaps a tad younger. A white headband tied flush below the hairline. He’s wearing a white long-sleeve under the standard-issue leather chest plate. 

“Oh uh, thank you... guy.”

“Dude they literally just said my name.”

“Oh, that’s your real name?”

“Your name is Techno.”

“Ow okay point taken.”

And they head to the arena, axes drawn and shields up.

“BEGIN”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is Zheng or Gums! I'm Gumsbiter1 on twt if you want to see more art and lore for this au. Visuals coming in future chapters! Promise future stuff will be longer aha


End file.
